voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Necromancy
Necromancy is an extremely shunned form of Dark Magic that has appeared in multiple places throughout history. However, the most well known forms are the two created by Calatan Morentius, Basic and Advanced Necromancy. The magic involves restoring the life of one who has died, whether its temporary or permanent. Most of the world considers this magic of being nothing but evil, but many who practice it believe otherwise. Variants Basic Necromancy Basic Necromancy is one of the forms created by Calatan Morentius sometime after 35 AE. It involves using life energy that has been specially purified to temporarily animate corpses. Those who are brought back using basic necromancy maintain their appearance, with the exception of their eyes, which stay rolled up into their heads. Those brought back this way will only remain animated for around an hour or 2, and when it runs out their bodies crumble to dust. Additionally, they have intelligence and behavior similar to zombies. Advanced Necromancy Advanced Necromancy is the other form created by Calatan Morentius, as well as being the most well known. It involves casting a special spell on the bodies of the recently dead, which will animate with their memories and personalities still intact. Additionally, their Sclerae turn to a dark shade of grey, and cracks gradually appear on their bodies. However, their bodies aren't completely reanimated; only the brain, nerves, muscles, senses, and eyes seem to be reactivated. In other words, reanimated people wouldn't need to perform normal human tasks such as eating and drinking. This reanimation is not permanent, however, and will only last a few hours at most. When it wears off, the cracks will have expanded enough all over their bodies to completely shatter it. However, Calatan Morentius somehow managed to find a way to make this same animation spell permanent. It is unknown at this time exactly what he did, but it seems the spell keeping him alive can cause the cracks to close, preventing him from crumbling to dust. However, it seems to require a massive amount of life energy to do this. Because reanimated corpses are unable to produce life energy of their own, Calatan is constantly draining others of their life energy in order to stay alive. Other Forms FOR ANY OTHER NECROMANCIES PEOPLE HAVE HAD IN HISTORY Side Effects As with all forms of dark magic, using Necromancy of any kind has its share of side effects and risks. *While people brought back with basic necromancy may maintain their human appearance, they still attack anything but their own kind. This poses a huge risk to the user, as they are not seen as one of them. *It costs a significant amount of life energy in order to reanimate a corpse, which can easily kill the caster if they abuse it. Notable Users *Calatan Morentius: Basic and Advanced *Keith Morentius: Basic and Advanced *Tabarinth Morentius: Basic *Severin Morentius: Basic *Lillith Morentius: Basic *Knoll: Basic *24 former Calatan Morentius Cultists: Basic Trivia *Necromancy was the first known Voldranian Dark Magic, as well as one of the first magics in general *Basic Necromancy was given a seat in The Dark Circle, while Advanced Necromancy is ranked #3 in their most forbidden magics. Category:New Voldrania Category:Magic Category:Stub